High-speed communications networks are becoming increasingly available at reasonable costs to both enterprise and home users. These networks may enable different users to collaboratively edit shared documents, despite being distant from one another in some cases. Over time, these different users may provide disparate revisions to these shared documents, with these revisions being merged from time to time. In previous approaches, document collaboration systems may employ a single-master model, in which one master version of the shared document serves as the basis for merging subsequent revisions made to that shared document.